When Zutara Texts
by fuzzyninjaAssassin777
Summary: What would happen if Katara decided to show her naughty side? Ask her boyfriend, because that last text message just made Little Zuko very happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I freaking hate doing these. It's a waste of…I dunno what it's a waste of but I don't like doing them. For all those idiots who don't already kno: I DO NOT OWN A:TLA BECAUSE I'M POOR AND THE REAL OWNERS ARE MEANIES!**

**This story is about two hormone-crazed, horny teenagers (psssst…it's Zuko and Katara) and they will be saying dirty things, so I apologize in advance if your eyes can't handle it. Rofl. Also, Katara's probably **REALLY** OOC in this but I figured that if she hasn't seen her boyfriend in a while and isn't getting some, then she would be a very naughty girl. Don't you think so? Either that or she just wants to have a change in her personality and be bad for once. And this is really not supposed to be taken too seriously. It's just a funny little story about sex-deprived Zutara. Please review! (Zuko and Katara are seniors in this. Katara's seventeen and Zuko's eighteen.)**

**Now that that's over, on to the good stuff. **

Zuko sat on his bed typing away on his Macbook. His stupid history report on the Berlin Wall was due the next day and he'd only typed about a page and a half since the day Mr. Roku had assigned it. How he'd managed to put it off for a whole month was beyond him. Damn, he was a big procrastinator.

"I hate this freaking thing!" He yelled in frustration and slammed his fist down into the pillow that was lying next to him. Poor pillow. "Come on, Zuko. Just calm down. There's only one more page and the bibliography left. After that you can do whatever the hell you want." He said out loud to himself.

He settled more comfortably with his back against the head board and resumed his work. After about ten minutes of more research, more typing and more yelling, his phone vibrated. Zuko picked up his cell from the nightstand next to his bed to see who had the audacity to disturb him at such a time as this. With a scowl he slid up the screen to see who texted him.

**New Message From: Katara**

Perking up quite a bit, he opened the message to see what his girlfriend sent.

**Katara: Hey ZuZu :)**

Zuko typed in a quick reply and got back to his work. After about two minutes his phone let him know he had received another text.

**Katara: Whacha doooiiin?**

Smiling, he responded.

**Zuko: Working on that stupid history paper**

**Katara: Still haven't finished that?**

**Zuko: Nope. Almost done tho. Jus another page and the bib.**

**Katara: Good that means u and I can talk :)**

**Zuko: If I can manage 2 multitask, then sure. Lol so how's Disney?**

Katara had gone on vacation for two weeks to Disneyworld and Zuko missed her more than should be physically possible. Hey, what's a guy going to do when he's in love? Unlike most guys his age, Zuko wasn't afraid to admit that he loved his girlfriend. He and Katara had been absolutely inseparable since they first started dating Sophomore year. They would even be attending the same college in the fall and had talked a few times about having a real future together. Zuko paused in his typing and smiled wistfully as he remembered those conversations about possible marriage.

**New Message From: Katara: ITS THE BEST! I feel like a lil kid! I evn hav an autograph book 4 all the characters I meet 2 sign :)**

**Zuko: Lol thats great love. **

**Katara: Yes. HAHAHA OMFG! SOKKA'S HITTING ON PRINCESS JASMINE RIGHT NOW!**

**Zuko: He would…rofl! I hope suki doesn't find out :p **

**Katara: Oh she already does. I just sent a pic 2 her. **

**Zuko: Is she mad?**

**Katara: Nah shes laughing her ass off. She said "even if we weren't dating, Sokka would have to b insane to think he could get a girl like that!" That's you kno two people love each other ya kno? Rofl. **

**Zuko: True! And that's effing hilarious :) Neway, so how's the hotel? Are they making you feel like a princess?**

**Katara: Only u make me feel like a princess, zuko :) I miss u so much.**

**Zuko: I kno babe. I miss u 2 :(**

**Katara: itd be so much more fun if u were here. U could hold me while we go on scary rides.**

**Zuko: yes :) and the i could kiss u under the fireworks at Epcot. Tell u how much I love u and need u. Tell u that u complete me. **

Completely forgetting he was supposed to be finishing his assignment, Zuko shoved his laptop over to the side so he could lie down on the bed.

**Katara: oooh. That'd be so romantic *dreamy look* …and completely cliché…and kinda cheesy…but I'd love it anyway :) I'd really love it if u'd show me all those things.**

**Zuko: oh u would now?**

**Katara: of course. I miss ur touch. I miss the way your hands run all over my body, feeling me everywhere. It feels so good.**

Zuko's face donned a devious little smirk.

**Zuko: Are we sexting?**

**Katara: yes yes we are**

**Zuko: TARA! What happened 2 my sweet, innocent little angel?**

**Katara: She's taking a nap right now. I'll tell her u said hey.**

**Zuko: lmao Oh ok so I'm talking 2 Naughty Katara right now? **

**Katara: yes sir and Naughty Katara wants some phone loving. So how bout it?**

**Zuko: (phone loving? Lol) I can't believe were actually gonna do this…but ok.**

Well that was chapter one of When Zutara Texts. Please review. I'll probably have chapter two up later today or tomorrow…idk yet.

**IMPORTANT**: I'll probably be making a T-rated version of this soon where it's pretty much only Zuko and Katara texting in general. (No sexting.) If you have suggestions for what scenarios you want for that story, or what you want them to talk about PM me or leave it in a review. Also, if you have something in mind for them to say to each other in THIS story then by all means, go ahead and tell me. I'm completely open to ideas. Also, this story will probably be 2-3 chaps. Idk yet…unless I get some random new idea that'll be good enough to continue this into a longer fic.

Okay hope u like so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.**

**Chapter two my peoples! **

**WARNING: This gets VERY dirty. So if u no like, u no read, ok? **

**Please comment!**

**BRING ON THE SEXY ZUTARA!**

_Previous:_

_**Zuko:**__ Are we sexting?_

_**Katara:**__ yes yes we are_

_**Zuko: **__TARA! What happened 2 my sweet, innocent little angel?_

_**Katara: **__She's taking a nap right now. I'll tell her u said hey._

_**Zuko:**__ lmao Oh ok so I'm talking 2 Naughty Katara right now? _

_**Katara: **__yes sir and Naughty Katara wants some phone loving. So how bout it?_

_**Zuko: **__(phone loving? Lol) I can't believe were actually gonna do this...but ok._

Now:

**Katara: yay! So u start**

**Zuko: Me? This was ur idea u start**

**Katara: fine…are u alone? Or is ur uncle home?**

**Zuko: Why?**

**Katara: Jus answer the question!**

**Zuko: Geez ok! Jus lemme check**

Zuko put his phone down on the nightstand and stalked over to his bedroom door. He opened it just a little bit so he could check the hallway.

"Uncle!" He yelled loudly. No response came so he quickly shut the door and resumed his spot on the bed.

**Zuko: No uncle here**

**Katara: Good *makes evil face***

**Zuko: Um…Katara?**

**Katara: Yes love?**

**Zuko: What was that?**

**Katara: Nothing let's jus start this. Ok…were hanging at ur house, watching a movie and cuddling on ur bed.**

**Zuko: That's not very dirty…**

**Katara: JUST CONTINUE!**

**Zuko: rofl u must be really horny right now huh? Cuz ur getting moody.**

**Katara: Listen I'm sitting at dinner with my family and some of my dad's soldier friends who live here in florida. I'm bored, hot and extremely wet right now and I want some entertainment dammit! **

His golden eyes widened at her last text and his mind zeroed in on the "hot and extremely wet" part. Images of Katara writhing and moaning and whimpering underneath him as he pounded into her tight core flashed through his mind. Zuko groaned as rubbed his palm over the swelling bulge in his jeans. That's when he realized something.

**Zuko: u little minx**

**Katara: What'd I do?**

**Zuko: Don't play innocent tara. That's why u asked me if any1 was home. U want me to touch myself while we sext don't u?**

**Katara: I dont kno what ur talking about…**

**He stretched out on his bed. He could just imagine her looking at him with that innocent look she gives him when she teases him. Before he responded to her last text, he received another message.**

**Katara: So I believe it's ur turn 2 continue…**

**Zuko: Ok so were cuddling and I pull u so ur sitting in my lap with ur back against my chest. I start 2 kiss and suck up and down ur neck.**

**Katara: ahhh that feels good…I turn around in ur lap 2 face u and capture ur lips wit mine. I push past ur lips wit my tongue and it slides along urs.**

**Zuko: mmm…u taste delicious. I suck on ur tongue just the way u like and u moan really loudly.**

**Katara: I do not moan that loudly when we kiss :(**

**Zuko: Wanna bet? Don't deny it.**

**Katara: Just…shut up.**

**Zuko: lol see? u even kno u do. But it's ok. I luv it when u moan.**

**Katara: Yeah well…whatever. I run my fingers thru ur hair and u groan when I scrape my nails against ur scalp (and before u say u don't do that, jus kno that u do) I then take off ur shirt while I break away 4 air and nibble ur earlobe. (Take off ur shirt Zuzu**)

Zuko complied to her wishes and groaned as he felt his pants tighten even more.

**Zuko: God, tara u have no idea what ur doing 2 me. I cant believe I'm actually listening 2u tho.**

**Katara: :) u'd do anything 4 me and u kno it. (Massage ur chest 2 what I say I'm gonna do) I run my hands up and down ur muscular chest. I push u down on the bed. Straddling u, I start licking ur neck and collarbone. I nibble on ur delicious skin until I reach ur nipple…**

Zuko ran his hands over the areas she indicated, fantasizing that Katara was really there with him. All of a sudden his phone vibrated again, interrupting his pleasure.

**Katara: lol. I'm sure ur prolly busy touching urself and moaning right now *squeals like a lil girl* so I'll continue. I suck on ur right nipple and scrape my teeth across it. Then I move 2 the left one and do the same thing. Ur whimpering like a girl thru out it all.**

Reading that last message, he scowled and stopped running his hands over his torso.

**Zuko: I do not whimper like a girl.**

**Katara: Wanna bet?**

**Zuko: I don't whimper!**

**Katara: Sure…now who's in denial hmm? Just get on with the sexting mister.**

End of chap. Sorry for the late update, life is hectic. I'll prolly be doing one or two more chaps. The next one gets really dirty so if u don't like, don't read.

Personally, I hate this chapter. But I care about my readers' opinions more so please tell me whatcha think. Please review. Also, id really like some suggestions if u guys have any. Thanks for reading!

**FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING PUT YOUR ALL INTO IT!**

No I haven't forgotten about the story. However, I have forgotten what my original plans were for it and I've been sitting at my computer desk trying to remember and/or come up with something new…but I'm having major writer's block. If u guys have ideas for this story, tell me please. Maybe it'll help me remember what was supposed to happen. I'm so sorry. I really am. :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.**

**Hey I'm sorry. I knoooowww it's been months. At first I was just really busy and then I kind of came to a block for this story. But not anymore! We're all good! Please review and enjoy!**

**Also the texting may get a little confusing in this chapter. Just know that whatever is bold is the texting and messaging or whatever you want to call it. **

_Previous:_

_**Zuko: I do not whimper like a girl.**_

_**Katara: Wanna bet?**_

_**Zuko: I don't whimper!**_

_**Katara: sure…now who's in denial hmm? Just get on with the sexting mister.**_

_Now:_

Zuko scowled at the phone in his hand but nonetheless complied to his girlfriend's wishes. _Damn, I'm so whipped…_

**Zuko: I flip us over so I'm on top and kiss you. Then I kiss across your cheek until I reach your ear. I nibble on the lobe and whisper how much I want you. I proceed to kiss and lick down your neck, pausing to remove your shirt and bra. You're so beautiful, I tell you and you giggle and blush like always. Going further down, I knead your breasts and flick your nipples with my tongue and suck on them until ur writhing underneath me. Your little whimpers are such a turn on Katara.**

The scarred teen hit send on his phone and laid more comfortably on the bed. He resumed running his hands over his muscular chest imagining Katara's soft, brown hands.

He was brought out of his reverie when his phone vibrated again.

**Katara: Oh my god Zuko that feels so gooood. I push u up and flip us over again so I can have a turn. (follow what I say mister!) You watch me as I slowly unzip your jeans and take them off…**

Zuko did as she said, and took off his jeans. He glanced back at the screen.

…**I sit on my knees in between ur legs and rub my hand over the giant bulge in ur sexy red boxers…**

Zuko shuddered as he rubbed his hand over himself. He briefly wondered how the hell she knew he was wearing red boxers. _Oh wait…I only own red boxers…Dammit I need expand my color choices._ Again he looked back to the phone in his other hand.

…**I take off ur boxers and pull out your cock. You're so big and hard for me, baby. I get more wet cuz I know I did this to you. I stroke it a bit with the slow, hard strokes you like…**

Groaning at her message,he placed his hand on his cock and squeezed as he moved his hand up, twisting at the head just a bit before making his way back down to the base. Zuko moaned, thinking it was Katara's hand giving him such pleasure.

…**Your breathing is speeding up and u struggle to hold in a groan. Your golden eyes follow me as I slowly lower my head down to ur cock. (Do you want my hot mouth to suck you off, Zuko?)**

Zuko didn't know if it was possible to get any harder, but he was sure he did. His speed increased as he stroked his manhood to her wonderfully dirty words... He really liked this Katara.

**Zuko: Yeeessssss! **

**Katara: *giggles* I'm sooo damn wet right now Zuko. I can't believe we're doing this while I'm at dinner!**

**Zuko: It was YOUR idea babe. And an amazing idea at that. Katara wanna do me a favor? **

He donned a devious, little smirk.

**Katara: Anything Zuzu :p**

**Zuko: Touch yourself.**

Zuko laughed as he read her reply:

**Katara: WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY? I'm at dinner with FAMILY!**

**Zuko: And that doesn't turn you on even just a little bit more? Knowing that you could get caught at any moment?**

**Katara: NO Zuko. I am not going to masturbate at a dinner table in a public restaurant while I'm with family!**

He could imagine her face having that feisty, angry look it got when she was on a rampage. Zuko adored her temper; absolutely _loved_ it. (Well, except when that temper was directed at him…But other than that, it was undeniably sexy and turned him on more than he'd ever admit.

**Zuko: pleeeease babe. It would make this even more fun. Trust me.**

**Katara: ummm…no.**

**Zuko: :(**

**Katara: too bad**

**Zuko: :'(**

**Katara: *sigh* fiiiine. I'll go to the bathroom…**

**Zuko: :D**

**Katara: Yeah yeah yeah…anyway, I settle in between your legs, my head level with your cock. Again your eyes watch me as I tease you. I stick my tongue out and rim the head of your dick before closing my mouth over it and sucking…**

An idea popped into Zuko's hazy, lust-filled mind and he stopped pleasuring himself. He brought a hand up to his mouth and licked his palm a few times before bringing it back to his throbbing erection. As soon as his wet hand made contact with his erection, he let out a grunt of pleasure. The wetness from his hand as it wrapped itself around his cock felt almost as good as Katara's hot mouth. In his mind it _was_ Katara's mouth.

…**You throw your head back and moan my name as I continue to lower my head down your cock. I get all of you in my mouth and start bobbing my head over you.**

Without really knowing how, Zuko managed to reply while he stroking himself.

**Zuko: God baby! Katara your mouth feels so damn good! I wrap my fingers up in your hair and hold it away from your face so I can see the little show you're giving me. Watching you going down on my dick like that just arouses me more and adds to the pleasure. I can't help myself when I start to thrust up into your mouth.**

Zuko's hand sped up and he could hardly breathe…

_END OF CHAP! _

_Why yes, I am evil. Haha! I promise next chapter will be better. Sorry for the shortness!_

**IMPORTANT:** Okay so I was given a suggestion of making Katara masturbate too, which I think is a great idea. However, I don't think that switching POVs in this kind of story will work out very well. I feel like it'll make it very confusing. I was thinking that maybe one of my lovely readers would be interested in being a sort of co-author? You would write a story that parallels this one. It would basically be in Katara's POV at dinner while the two are sexting. Message me or put it in a review whether you're interested in this. I would be very happy if someone would take the job lol.

Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
